Meeting Mr Black
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Single Parent!AU/Muggle!AU. When Lily and James Potter get divorced their young son Harry starts to act out. But what is making him act out? Will school principal Regulus Black, and Harry's mother be able to find out? Also what will Lily say when Regulus ask her out on a date to discuss the situation? Gift fic for Sammy. I hope you enjoy!


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwart's Secret Santa on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The person I wrote for was Sammy from Gryffindor. I used the prompts Regulus/Lily, Harry Potter, and Single parent!AU. Word count is 799 words. I hope you all enjoy Meeting Mr. Black. **

Lily Evans sat next to her nervously fidgeting son in the principal's office of his school. She'd been surprised when Mr. Black's secretary had reached out to her asking for a meeting. Even more surprised when she found out why she had been called into the principal's office this afternoon.

"Mr. Black will see you now," the young blonde woman said as she opened the door for Lily and Harry.

Lily sighed as she slowly made her way over to the open door. She prepared herself for the fact that whatever acting on Harry's behalf that she might hear about, was due to the divorce. Not due to the fact that Harry was a bad child.

"I'm glad you could make time for this meeting, Miss Evans," the dark-haired grey eyed man behind the desk said, indicating that both mother and son could sit. "We were a little concerned about some of young Harry's recent behavior. He's been acting out in class. He's also been a tiny bit violent at times."

Lily blinked down at Harry. She was aware that her and James's fighting had gotten to Harry, and that the divorce was probably difficult for him, but she wasn't aware that it had gotten that bad yet.

"We know that Harry's not a bad child," Mr. Black said looking at the small folder in front of him. "He's not gotten into any trouble until now, which is what has us concerned. Besides your current marital problems is there anything else going on at home that would cause these problems?"

Lily was affronted as she folded her arms over her chest. "Are you asking if someone is hurting my son?" she asked. "I would like to know if something like that was going on, Mr. Black."

"Regulus, please," he said stopping her before she got in mid-rant. "I'm sorry if you feel that I"m overstepping my bounds here. But in these sorts of situations we have to ask the tough questions just in case there is something wrong going on at home."

Lily calmed down a bit. "I understand that, Mr. Bl...Regulus," she said. "But it still sometimes feels like accusation."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Miss Ev…"

"Lily," she interrupted his speech. "If you insist I call you by your first name, the least you can do is call me by mine."

"Alright then, Lily. I was wondering if we could both sit down and have a little chat with young Harry here." Regulus said pointing towards the fidgeting boy. "Maybe we can get to the bottom of why young Harry has been fighting with young Mr. Weasley."

Both sets of adult eyes turned to Harry as if on cue. The young boy fidgeted nervously looking between his mother and the principal of the school. He then got up and walked around the desk and whispered into Regulus's ear.

"Lily, can I have a word with Harry alone?" Regulus asked eyebrows raised as the little dark haired child sat back down in his seat.

"I suppose," Lily said, nervously. She'd never allowed her child alone with another person who was family before. "If you're sure?" she said this part to Harry, who only nodded in reply.

Walking out the door to the waiting area, she sat down in the first chair she encountered. She could hear the click of the secretary's typewriter as she typed away at a report. She could hear the ticking of the clock as though it was the size of Big Ben.

Then finally after what felt like hours but was probably mere minutes the door opened and both Regulus and Harry walked out. Harry was smiling and gave her the thumbs up sign. She wondered what that was about.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. If something was wrong with her child she wished that someone would tell her now. Not keep her waiting and guessing.

"Everything's fine," Regulus assured her gently. "Just a tiny bit of jealousy between two boys. A fight over the attention of a little girl."

"I won," Harry piped up as he elbowed Regulus in the side.

"Maybe we can discuss this later at dinner?" Regulus said, knowing his voice sounded nervous. He'd been quite shocked when Harry had suggested that he ask the boy's mother out. "That is if that's alright with both of you?"

Harry nodded excitedly.

"Of course," Lily said shocking herself. Maybe this could be the start of something beautiful. "Pick us up at 6:30 then?"

"Us?" Regulus asked as he watched the mother and son duo leave his office. This was going to be the most interesting first date ever. But Regulus wasn't complaining. No. Not at all.

**I hope you all enjoyed Meeting Mr. Black. **


End file.
